Growing Up
by Monochromatic Sakura
Summary: Kise is certainly confused when he wakes up in a place that looks a lot like his old bedroom, but he is a bit more occupied with the fact that he even woke up at all, because falling down twenty-two stories wasn't really something that you could just shrug off. Time Travel, Kise-centric, GOM/Kise. Slight The Gamer crossover. Probably a little canon divergent. Cover image not mine.
1. baby steps

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke; the honour belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: baby steps**

* * *

Kise is certainly confused when he wakes up in a place that looks a lot like his old bedroom, but he is a bit more occupied with the fact that he even woke up at all, because _falling down twenty-two stories_ wasn't really something that you could just shrug off.

"Yo, Ryo-chan! Wake up; it's your first day of school! Ya gonna be late!" Kise's eyes drastically widen at the sound of his sister's voice, because wasn't he in the hospital or something (and wasn't she supposed to be—)? Being late for school—and speaking of which, _"first day of school?"_ did he suddenly transfer high schools without him knowing?—is the last thing on his mind, though, as he catches sight of the Teiko blue and white middle school uniform hanging in his wardrobe. He freezes, and slowly drags his gaze to read the date on his calendar.

 _April 3_ _rd_ _, 20XX_

…

 _Okay, deep breaths._ Pupils blown wide, Kise continues to stare at the red numbers on the calendar, mind in overdrive. _This must be a dream. That's right, it's definitely a dream, and I'm definitely not 12, nor a middle-school student, nor about to meet Akashi and everyone else again someonesaveme._ Pulling the bed covers off of him, he slowly starts to dress, hand only faltering slightly at the sight of the pristine uniform.

He very deliberately ignores the bright yellow letters _Kise Ryota, Lvl 18,_ floating above his head in the mirror.

* * *

"Mornin', Ryo-chan!" Kise blinks dazedly at the sight of his elder sisters making breakfast. The elder sisters who had introduced him to modeling, and were the kindest people he ever met.

The elder sisters who died in a plane crash when he was seventeen.

"Ryota? Are you alright?" He snaps out of his daze to meet the slightly concerned gaze of Kise Hisana. The stray thought of _she should be in her last year of high school now,_ came unbidden into his mind, and Hisana and Kirara watch with no small amount of horror when their beloved younger brother bursts into tears.

"W-Whoa, Ryo-chan! Ya alright?! What's with the waterworks?!" Kirara immediately turns off the stove fire and dashes to her sibling's side, but not before sending a glance to her older sister. _Truce?_

"Yes, Ryota, what's wrong?" _Truce._ Inwardly Hisana is seething with rage, because her _baby brother is crying,_ and whoever made him do that will pay…!

Kise quickly shakes his head and wipes his tears away. _Oh god, that was so embarrassing._ "I-It's nothing, Hicchi, Kicchi! I, uh, just got a bad dream, that's all!" His sisters relax, and Kirara beams again. "Oh, okay, then! Now eat up, Ryo-chan, or you'll never be able to grow as tall as us!" Hisana nods her assent, shooting Kise a smug smirk.

"Hmph," he pouts (manly, dammit!), even as he sits down and starts wolfing down his breakfast, "you guys are just freaks of nature." Indeed, at 182 and 184 cm, Kirara and Hisana were way taller than normal teenage girls.

They just laugh.

(Meanwhile, Kise spots the yellow letters _Kise Hisana, Lvl 40_ and _Kise Kirara, Lvl 38_ , and inwardly wonders how this was his life.)

* * *

On the way to school, Kise decides to try something out. "Hey, if there's _video game_ letters on top of mine and everybody's heads, that must mean that there must be some sort of game menu, right—?!" He trips and falls flat on his face when the world dims around him.

"What was that?!" Brushing himself off, Kise checks out the yellow monitor screen in front of him. "Status, skills, party, quest log, items…? Eh?" He decides to tap the [Status] section first. Hm. Apparently, he was a twelve year old student attending Teiko Junior High with zero academic skill but with somewhat higher-than-average charisma. Nothing he didn't already know. He sighs and reaches out for the [Skills] section.

 _[_ _ **A Gamer's Mind**_ _: Lvl Max]_

 _[_ _ **A Gamer's Body**_ _: Lvl Max]_

"A Gamer's _what_?"

 _[_ _ **A Gamer's Mind**_ _allows the player to calmly and logically think things through, granting the player a peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to all psychological status effects.]_

Kise raises an eyebrow. "Okay, this explains why I didn't freak out _too_ much about everything. I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream anymore." He drags a hand over his face. "Okay, what's the other thing?"

 _[_ _ **A Gamer's Body**_ _grants the player the ability to live life like a video game. After sleeping in a bed, the player's HP and MP will be restored, and will be healed from all status effects. Also,_ ERROR%27_s _]_

"Eh?" Kise scratches his head, frowning slightly. "What's with that 'error'?" He flinches when another yellow screen pops up into his face. "…?"

 _[Due to a system error in the game_ _ **The Life and Times of Kise Ryota**_ _, the player will still retain the skill_ _ **A Gamer's Mind**_ _, however the player will feel the damage like a regular person would. The server apologizes for the error. Have a good day.]_

With that, the yellow screen disappeared, leaving Kise to stare after it like an idiot. "…Okay. That meant jackshit to me." _'The Life and Times of Kise Ryota…?'_ He shakes his head, and looks around. "…Since time has apparently _stopped_ here," He glares up at the sky, "I should take the time to see what else I've got."

 _[Observe: Lvl 1—Allows the player to read the target's information.]_

 _[_ _ **Copy Cat**_ _: Lvl Max—Allows the player to flawlessly copy almost any action he sees. However, certain actions cannot be copied. For instance, actions that go beyond the player's physical level.]_

 _[_ _ **Perfect Copy**_ _: Lvl NA—Allows the player to flawlessly copy any action he sees, disregarding the physical limits of the player. However, this action can only be held for five minutes.]_

 _[_ _ **Zone**_ _: Lvl 3—Allows the player to reach the full limits of his body's potential. Can only be held for a short period of time.]_

"I didn't know that there were levels to the Zone." Kise muttered. "Er, Quest Log…" He jerks back when yet another screen pops up in his face.

 _[Congratulations, you have discovered a Secret! You don't have to tap a screen in order to get to it; you can just say the name, and it will appear! Try it!]_

"…I don't even… Quest Log." Strange music filters through from his surroundings, and Kise makes a face. _Should I be surprised?_

 _[The Quest Log shows what quests you need to complete in order to progress in the game. Look, the first one's here already!]_

This time, he didn't even blink when another screen appeared.

 _[Quest #1: School Time, Basketball Time!—Hurry to school and sign up for the basketball club! Reward(s): ?]_

"Well, I was going to do that anyway…" Kise folds his arms and pouts. "But what's with that question mark?" He looks around again. "And where's the exit button?"

Suddenly, the world regains its colour, and everyone around him starts moving again. _…Guess I don't need to search for one._ Kise glances at his watch, and pales. _But before that, I have to make sure I actually get to school!_

* * *

"Join the Cooking Club!"

"Like sports?! Join the Tennis Club!"

"No, the Badminton Club!"

"No, the—"

Kise tries his best not to get trampled on by the apparent mob at the school gates. "Since when were there this many people?!" Spotting the letters 'Basketball Club' at a large booth, He hurries towards it, but not before also spotting a familiar mop of red hair. _Well, too late to stop, I guess._

"Hello. Are you signing up for the Basketball Club?" His gaze meets Akashi's (nearly face-faulting at the red letters _Akashi Seijuuro, Lvl 25_ ) and he nearly freezes. _Act natural, act natural, act natural…ahh fuck it._ The trick to dealing with Akashi was not to show fear; the aristocratic teenager could somehow smell it like a shark for blood. "Yup, I am! You are too, right?" The shorter male nods curtly. "Yes." As Kise quickly fills in his name on the paper provided to him in the awkward silence that follows, he catches a splash of light blue. Turning his head to the left, he sees Kuroko Testuya, face buried in a book, and most likely waiting for the pen. _Kuroko Testuya, Lvl 13, huh._

"Here. You signing up for the basketball club?" When he receives no response, he lightly pokes the blue haired teenager, startling both him and Akashi, who was staring at the strange blond who was apparently talking to no one. "Hey, that book may be interesting, but it's rude to ignore people, you know!" He grins while Kuroko stares up at him, eyes slightly wider than usual.

"You…you can…see me?" Kise can practically feel Akashi burning holes into the back of his head right now, and he resists the urge to run away screaming. "Yeah, of course! You're right there, you know?"

 _What_? Akashi narrows his eyes. _Even I didn't see him until you did._

"…Ah." Kuroko still feels confused. Not even his parents could see him as fast as that blond just did on the best of days. How could he just…do that? He is jolted out of his thoughts by said boy's voice.

Kise holds out the pen. "Wanna use it?" He chuckles when his answer is a quiet 'yes, please.' "By the way, what's your name? I'm Kise Ryota!"

"Kuroko Testuya. Nice to meet you, Kise-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Kurokocchi!" And before Akashi can open his mouth (because Kise _knows_ he will, if not to just insert himself into the conversation), he spins around, beaming, ignoring the murmured _'Kurokocchi?'_ "And what's yours?"

Silence reigns for a few moments, in which Akashi keeps boring holes into Kise, and Kuroko gives his new acquaintance a deadpan _'what-the-fuck-are-you-suicidal'_ look. Kise ignores it.

"…I am Akashi Seijuuro. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Ryota-san." Kise beams again.

 _[Passive skill: Dazzling Smile!]_

He ignores that too.

"Nice to meet you too, Akashicchi! Let's get along!" he inwardly cheers at Akashi's momentarily stunned look. Just then, he looks up at the school clock and pales. "Uh oh, we're gonna be late for school if we keep standing here! Come on!" _I want a perfect attendance, dammit!_ He takes both teenagers by the hand and drags them both to the school doors.

He doesn't see Kuroko's blush, or Akashi's wide eyes.

* * *

 **Because there isn't enough Kise love out there.**

 **I swear I was going to work on my other stories, but then I read FruitPastilles's First Foot In The Door, and well.**

 **Also, can anyone tell me what classes the Generation of Miracles were in? 'Cause I could only find that Kise was in the same class as Murasakibara, and that's it.**

 **Question, comments, answers. They're all accepted!**


	2. smile

**Disclaimer: Nuh uh.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: smile**

* * *

"Aw..." Kise whines as he studies the signboard. "Kurokocchi's not in my class!" Kuroko shrugs, staring warily at Akashi, who was beside him.

"It's fine, Kise-san." He says, "Besides, Akashi-san is in your class, isn't he?" He glances at his watch, ignoring Kise's spluttering protests.

"Ah. It's almost time for class." Taking one last look at the large board, Kuroko turns away, effortlessly blending in with the crowd.

"See you, Kise-san." The teenager in question whips his head around, but Kuroko is already gone. Kise huffs.

"Hey, at least call me Kise- _kun_ , huh?!"

Amidst a sea of students, Kuroko smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kise almost has a heart attack when a previously quiet Akashi suddenly speaks up.

"So, 'Kise-kun', is it?" _Holy shi-_ Akashi raises a red eyebrow. Kise grins, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. What of it, Akashicchi?"

"What do I call you, then?"

Kise blinks at the unexpected demand (not a question, never a question: Akashi never asked for anything).

"Er, whatever you're comfortable with, I guess? I don't really mind." Akashi's expression doesn't change.

"Ryota."

"Huh?"

"You said to call you what I felt most comfortable with." Kise has to stop himself fidgeting under Akashi's intense stare. God, were those red eyes disturbing...

 _Wait_. Kise stares at Akashi. _Red **eyes**?_

The bell rings.

"Eh?" Kise snaps out of his thoughts, shaking his head slightly. He smiles at Akashi, who looks just the slightest bit stunned at his bipolar attitude.

"Let's head to class, Akashicchi!"

* * *

Kise decides to check out the yellow screen shoved in his face during class, as the teacher drones on and on about exponents and brackets and absolute values. He's just glad that he's learned all this already.

 _[Quest #1: School Time, Basketball Time-Hurry to school and sign up for the basketball club! **COMPLETED** ]_

Giving a discreet (unnecessary) glance at Akashi, who is seated beside him, Kise continues to read the black lettering.

 _[Reward(s): +75 exp]_

More loud music blares into his ears, and Kise twitches.

 _[Bonus Quest #1: I Spy With My Little Eye...-While at school, spot Kuroko Testuya, and interact with him! **COMPLETED** ; reward(s): +5 relationship with Kuroko Tetstuya.]_

 _[Bonus Quest #2: Aristocrat-Interact with Akashi Seijuuro, and catch his interest. **COMPLETED** ; reward(s): +1 relationship with Akashi Seijuuro.]_

 _[Other rewards: +2 relationship with Akashi Seijuuro, +1 relationship with Kuroko Testuya.]_

Kise's head meets his desk with a muffled thud.

"What are these relationship things, anyway?"

 _[A character's **relationship** indicates the character's opinion of you. A low number is a low opinion, and a high number is a good opinion.]_

"...I think I got it."

 _[ **Current Relationship statuses...**_

 _Kise Hisana: 100/100_

 _Kise Kirara: 100/100_

 _Kuroko Testuya: 6/100_

 _Akashi Seijuuro: 3/100_

 _?: 0/100_

 _?: 0/100_

 _?: 0/100]_

Kise tilts his head.

"Eh, what's with all those question marks?" Receiving no answer, he sighs, and swipes the yellow windows away.

"Done already, Ryota?" He turns to face Akashi.

"What?"

The red-haired boy sighs. "The questions, Ryota."

Oh, so that's what he meant. "Oh! I finished them, Akashicch!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Akashi slides his notebook onto Kise's desk, taking his own.

"Alright. Let's compare answers, then."

Kise pales.

* * *

Lunch comes not a moment too soon, saving Kise from impending Akashi-induced doom. He heads to Kuroko's class with his bento, the red-haired boy trailing behind him.

 _"You want me to accompany you to lunch." Akashi's voice is flat. Kise just looks at him questioningly._

 _"Well, yeah. I mean, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you to come, right?"_

 _Akashi stares at Kise for one, long moment, before gathering his lunch and walking after him._

 _"...Alright."_

"Kurokocchi!" Kise hollers upon catching sight of the blue-haired boy.

Said boy in question jerks slightly from his spot by the window, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Kise-kun...?"

"Is there something on my face, or what?" Kise jokes, though he eyes Kuroko carefully, knowing much much his reactions meant to him. Suddenly being noticed after almost literally a lifetime of being invisible must be quite a shock, after all.

 _"Why am I...so invisible, Kise-kun...?"_

Yes, quite a shock.

So instead, opening his bento, he plops down on the seat next to Kuroko's, grinning.

"Come on, let's eat!" He turns to Akashi, who was looking on with indifference, and more than a hint of irritation.

"You too, Akashicchi!"

And as Kise fills the silence with lighthearted jokes and funny commentaries and chatter about anything and everything under the sun, Akashi's eyes become just a little less colder, and Kuroko's movements a little less tense.

 _[+20 relationship with Kuroko Testuya; +10 relationship with Akashi Seijuuro.]_

And so starts the beginning of a legend.

(When lunch period ended, the students of class 1B crowded outside the classroom for an whole hour, not daring to enter the place with the intimidating red-head brimming with killing intent. Kise just shrugged it off. _Must be one of Akashicchi's quirks.)_

* * *

 **Hope this is reasonable, lol.**


End file.
